Just This?
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione & Ginny begin dating during Ginny's 6th year. Hermione makes a mistake & Ginny has a choice to make.
1. Prologue

Ginny Weasley had always been different. Since birth, actually. To begin with, she was the only female in a family full of boys. It was rough living with that many guys, being the only girl growing up around them at the time. If that wasn't enough, her family was full of nothing but witches and wizards, no muggles. Instead of hearing fairy tales, she grew up listening to the story about the famous boy who lived, the boy, who her mother said, would come and sweep her off her feet, and they would soon get married. 

It seemed like a dream when the boy who lived just happened to turn up at Hogwarts her brothers first year of school as well. Naturally, Ginny was swept away by his charm and soon fell for him, the boy who lived, who, in her mind, was the greatest person ever, that was, until she realized just how different she truly was.

Hermione Granger had always been different. Her parents, both loving people, were dentists, and instead of reading books about puppies and kittens as most young children did, she grew up reading books on teeth care and other aspects of dental health. She knew, deep down inside, she was different. That sense never grew stronger however, until she was presented with a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcrafy and Wizardry and then she knew just how different she truly was. Now, she could use all of that knowledge she had gained from spending most of her time reading books and put it to good use. She had never heard of Harry Potter, let alone the boy, Ron Weasley who was going to be his best friend, however, once she did, she never realized how much it would impact her life, she never realized how different she truly was.

It was a bright summer morning in July when Ginny finally figured out what exactly made her different. She had always been confused, the feeling had always been present, but she pushed these thoughts and feelings into the deep recesses of her mind and hopped they would never surface again.

Ginny was seated beneath the large rowan tree behind the house to cool herself, and to get away from the house, mostly because her brothers, Fred and George, whose newest experienment was driving the entire house nuts.

She was getting ready to enter her third year at Hogwarts, her friends being mostly of the female and odd variety, however she truly did enjoy their company. Luna Lovegood, a way odd, but very misunderstood person, one of whom Ginny cared for, was over at her house, but it took much prompting, and now she was waiting for her beneath that tree.

When Luna finally did appear beside her, Ginny could not breath. Her waist length locks were pulled back into a tight ponytail exposing her neck, and she wore a thin tank top. "Your brothers are drive me mad." She said as she plopped down beside her.

Ginny gulped and nodded,"That is nothing new."

Luna smiled at her shortly and leaned back against the tree and lifted her head up towards the sky. Ginny just watched her from the corner of her eye before turning to look at her fully.

Her breath hitched in her throat as her gazed traveled from the soft features of her face, down her neck and lower still, travelling over her chest, with her gaze stopping at her breasts. She moved her eyes lower still, her gaze this time stopping at her stomach. The tank top she wore had traveled upwards, exposing the skin. Ginny wanted to touch that skin, she wanted to feel the softness beneath her fingers. She wanted to kiss the crook of her neck and hold her tight, arm around her hips.

"Ginny, why are you staring?" She asked in a somber tone.

Ginny was forced from her trance,"No reason, I thought I saw a bug." she lied. The answer satisfied Luna enough though as she put her head back against the tree.

At that moment, that very moment beneath that rowan tree that summer morning, Ginny Weasley realized she was gay.

For Hermione, it was a bit different.

Her parents were always loving and supportive. Sure they didn't understand everything that Hermione was doing and going through, but Hermione knew they were trying. Even though they weren't witches themselves, they were very proud when she recieved her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. They were always proud of her, they told her, no matter what she does, they will always support and love her.

Hermione was reading one of her books when she came upon a love affair between two famous witches of her time when something about it struck something deep inside of her. Something that felt right.

The two women were deeply in love, both were supposed to be working for the good side, however, the other got tangled up in some very deep stuff, which in turn, got her tied up with Voldemort. She kept this a secret from her lover, hoping that Voldemort would not kill her, however, things happened, Voldemort tried, and ended up killing the one who was doing his bidding.

The story was sad, but sweet. She had never known a true lesbian couple, only knew of a few girls at school who claimed to be dating at the time, but Hermione never paid them much attention. What they did on their own time, was their own business and she never wanted to get involved in someone elses business unless this business involved death or injury to innocent people, and being in love with another woman surely didn't not involve death or injury, so she just left them be.

The story she read in the book made her think. She couldn't sleep well for days because of that story. It got her thinking about herself, was she gay? She never really liked guys. There were a few, The whole Viktor thing during her fourth year proved to be nothing more than a meaningless fling, a fling in which they never did anything, and in all honesty, Hermione did not want too. The thought of doing anything with him, made her uncomfortable.

One day over the summer, when her parents were not home, Hermione got on the internet and did a search on lesbians. She found a lot of support sites. She clicked on link after link, trying to discover if her true self was someone she hadn't discovered yet, or if it was someone she was trying to tell to shut up for fear of discrimination. 

She did catch herself staring at a lot of girls. Even though she was not a fan of Slytherin, she found something exotic about Pansy Parkinson. Something that caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Although she never liked to admit it to anyone, she found herself staring at Ginny whenever she was at her house and sharing a room. Ginny would always change in the room with her back turned, and Hermione wished, that just once, she would turn around. 

Hermione gasped and closed the website she was currently viewing, that's it. She was gay. Hermione Granger, was gay, and that was ok with her. 


	2. Chapter 1

**The beginning of this chapter is slightly AU, but after that, it's all good. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, things will start to unfold soon, I promise.**

* * *

How they managed to hide them true selves from everyone, both girls did not know. In fact, how the two hid it from eachother is even more of a mystery, especially, when Fred and George seemed to know them both inside and out.

Early in Ginny's fourth year, she slumped down at the breakfast table late on a Saturday morning in front of Fred and George, whose heads were close together, both whispering low. Ginny wasn't going to ask questions, they were always plotting. That was nothing new, she knew better than to get involved.

After Ginny filled her plate and began to eat, both boys turned around at her and smiled that smile that said 'we know something that you don't want us to' which was a lot different from there 'we've just done something mischievous smile'.

"What?" she asked, fork stopping mid-way to her mouth.

"Nothing." They said in unison. They grinned again.

"What?" She asked again more quickly,"What do you know?" she asked raising a eyebrow.

"Nothing." They said again and turned to eachother and smiled.

Ginny shrugged, deciding that what they knew would have to wait until they actually said something, because they obviously weren't going to tell her, so she went back to eating and they went back to plotting and talking about whatever it was when she first sat down.

"Ginny, want to play some quidditch later on?" Harry called down the table.

She shook her head,"Sure! I don't have anything important to do today."

He smiled and gave her the thumbs up and went back to his conversation with Ron, something about what Malfoy was doing in the hallway that would surely get him into trouble. Once again, Ginny ignored them and went back to eating.

At this time, Hermione strode into the Great Hall throwing some books down onto the table in a huff. She was obviously very stressed thinking about the end of year exams, why she thought about them so early, Ginny could never figure out.

Fred and George looked at Hermione and then back at Ginny, and began to laugh and flash those smiles. Ginny threw her fork down,"Ok, what is it? You are making me paranoid."

"Nothing." They both said and Fred shook his head.

"Just that we know-" George said.

"What you don't really want us too." Fred said.

"About you and Hermione." They both said.

Ginny's face turned red.

It wasn't that she cared that they brought it up, it wasn't that she cared they knew. She just wanted to know how, she was also worried about them going and telling it. Even though the pair was quite handful, they the kind to go and speak things about their family and friends to people, true or otherwise. Now, if Draco Malfoy was involved, they'd talk all day, but not family, and not friends.

Ginny would never figure out, years later, how Fred and George knew about her feelings for Hermione when she wouldn't even admit them completely to herself.

She didn't admit to the feelings completely until the end of her fifth year. Hermione had been stressed and so had Ginny. OWLS had proved to be very difficult, more so than she could ever believe. After a long day of studying, Ginny decided to plop down on the couch in the common room and relax. Hermione came downstairs a few minutes later and fell into a chair closest to the fire place, a few feet away from Ginny, she sighed and opened up a book.

Ginny watched her for awhile and spoke without thinking really,"Stressed? Do you need a back rub?" After she spoke, she began to mentally kick herself as Hermione looked up at her with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"That actually would be very nice." She said,"I've been so stressed lately, my muscles ache." She rolled her head from side to side, Ginny had to close her mouth to keep the flies from flying in.

She stood from her chair and walked across the room on rather unsteady legs and pushed Hermione's curly hair to the side. Hermione leaned forward, allowing her more room to move, and Ginny massaged her shoulders, moving back and forth and paying attention to the back of her neck, which made her lean her foreward and moan lightly.

Oh my god. Did I make her do that? Did I, Ginny Weasely make Hermione Granger moan? That sound was hot. Attractive. Ginny wanted to do that more often.

The book in her lap was closed now and Hermione leaned into her hands as Ginny continued to rub and roll her knuckles over sore spots, getting more moans of enjoyment for what she was doing.

Hermione turned around,"Ok, you're turn." she said and stood up, the forgotten book falling to the floor with a low thud.

"No, that's alright." Ginny said. She was suddenly beginning to get really nervous.

"Come on, sit down. It's only fair." Hermione seemed to be pleading with her. She was so cute when she did that. Ginny took a seat and slowly pulled her short red hair to one side of her face, giving Hermione plenty of room to work.

Hermione began slowly, at her shoulders and then moved to the middle around her neck. Ginny winced,"Ow." She said.

Hermione stopped suddenly,"Did I hurt you?"

"No. No. Just a sore spot right where your hands are." Your gracious hands. Please don't stop. Ginny pleaded, hoping that Hermione had ESP.

She began to move her hands again, paying attention to the sore spot right between her shoulder blades, moving slightly softer than before. Ginny leaned her head forward and moaned, just like Hermione had. She wanted, hoped she'd make her do that more often.

Gods, what had gotten into her? Not that she minded, she just wasn't used to thinking these things, thinking these things about her best friend. Little did she know, Hermione was feeling the same right. Thinking the same things, and wishing she had the guts to do something about it.


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You've got some loving going on between the two, more to come!**

* * *

Ginny still remembers that summer day, when they first kissed. 

Only a few weeks remained before the two, as well as the rest of the group would be returning to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione and Harry their final year, Ginny her second to last.

Hermione and Ginny had taken to hiding out in Ginny's room and to a circle of trees which was quite secluded and provided solace from the crazy home life of the Weasley abode.

Hermione and Ginny were goofing off, taking the chance to be teen girls, giggling in the shade and sharing their hopes and fears, something of which the pair hadn't done because of their busy schedules. Ginny and her schoolwork, Hermione and helping fight Voldemort.

The pair had grown quiet now, Hermione leaning up against the tree, Ginny watching her. She wouldn't say anything about it, but she had grown quite found of her over the years. She though, dare she say it, she might actually be in love with Hermione Granger.

Ginny was absentmindly playing with a blade of grass, running it between her fingers when Hermione spoke,"was there ever anything you've ever wanted to do, but didn't because of fear?" She asked innocently.

Of course she had, who hadn't? "Yeah, that happens all the time actually." she said looking down at the ground,"Why do you ask?"

"Cause, there's something that I've been meaning to do and there are a few things holding me back."

"Do you want my opinion?"She asked lightly.

Hermione only nodded, but Ginny didn't see this,"I think you should just do it. Can't be really that bad if you do, it seems to me, that it would be worse if you didn't."

Hermione sighed,"I guess you are right." She sat up slowly, leaned in, and touched her lips to the red heads. Ginny closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment. Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"I-I." Ginny couldn't speak, so she did the only other thing she could think of. Got up and walked back to the house.

"Ginny!" Hermione called after her. _Damn it_! She knew she shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of her, damn it! Why did she have to do it?

When Hermione reached the house, and climbed the stairs, she found Ginny in her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Hermione sighed,"Ginny."

She didn't answer of course. She was thinking.Hermione took this as her doing something wrong. But she didn't , it was all right.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done anything. I'm really sorry."

Ginny turned to face her and patted the bed beside her. Hermione was hesitant and took the few steps to the bed slowly, easing down onto the bed beside her. The silence creeped by in only minutes, but it seemed like an eternity until Ginny finally spoke.

"Hermione, you don't understand. It was right. Felt right. I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time." She laughed a bit," I can't believe I'm telling you this. I thought I'd never have the chance too."

Hermione reached for her hand and held it,"Well, I'm glad I outted you." Both girls laughed now.

They spent their last few weeks of vacation snuggling, cuddling and sharing kisses whenever they got the chance, which was mostly when everyone was in bed. Having to share a bed did have it's upsides. Hermione would put her arm around her and pull her close, nuzzling her neck. Ginny would giggle lightly and whisper,"I love you." Hermione would do the same. It was bliss.

Sometimes during that last week, the two would stay up late just talking while holding eachother. Ginny would focus on long-term questions, while Hermione perferred to focus on the here and now. Years of fighting with Voldermort had taught her, that it was better to live in the now instead of living in the future, as you never know when things might change.

"What's going to happen to us when you leave Hogwarts?" Ginny asked their final night at the Burrow. She wasn't sure why she was asking. She just wanted to know. They had been dating only a few weeks, and the thought of losing her was already too much for Ginny to bear. She didn't want this to end.

Hermione sighed, she didn't like to talk about this, she hoped the answer she was going to supply would be enough to soothe her soul,"I hope we can go farther. I really do. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." she laughed now,"A really long time. I don't want to lose that, us." She nuzzled her neck,"Don't worry. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Ginny replied.

They meant it. Ginny would question that later on however.

Once they were at Hogwarts, Ginny began to miss the warmth of having Hermione by her side, and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was a jealous type and began to worry about the guys that were now suddenly starting to take a interest in her love.

Of course, she brushed it off. They were together, Hermione loved her, and not that boy from Ravenclaw who liked to send random letters and flowers to her. Hermione would accept them with a smile, but then disgard them as soon as she made it back to the dorm. Yes, Hermione loved her.

That's all Ginny needed to know. She just wanted to love, and to be loved in return, and Hermione was providing her with that. On several occasions, she would find love letters in her school books, a single rose on her pillow, and her favorite treats waiting for her by morning. "Who are those from?" The girls would always ask. Ginny would only smile knowingly and say,"I'm not really sure." It was nice having Hermione a secret. She liked it. It was nice having something that was only hers for once. Ron always had Voldermort, Fred and George always had their pranks, Ginny finally had something she could really call her own. She was falling for Hermione, hard and fast. With everything she was doing, how could she not?

Little did she know, Hermione was too. She was content with the red head. She didn't need boys. Who needed them anyway? At this point and time, Hermione was sure guys were only good for two things, making babies and fixing household appliances when they blow up. Hermione had the second one taken care of, so she only had to worry about the first one, and in the wizarding world, you didn't really need guys at all.

She loved sending Ginny all of those treats. Roses were her favorite, and the red ones too. So, whenever she felt like it, she'd have one owled in and would secretly place it there whenever she knew Ginny was gone. The same thing with her favorite candy. She'd bought a supply during their first Hogsmeade visit when Ginny was occupied by Ron and Harry and would leave a few for her whenever she was able to creep into the sixth year dorms without being noticed, with a little help from Harry's invisibility cloak of course.

She loved the stolen glances from across the table at lunch, she loved when their hands would meet briefly in the sweetest, yet all at the same time, innocent touch. She loved the way Ginny would blush lightly and smile innocently up at her whenever their hands would meet. Hermione beamed. This was perfect. She never wanted to lose her. NEVER. No matter what happened, she was determined to stay with her, grow old, raise kids. Everything.

Hermione Granger was in love with Ginny Weasley. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She didn't however. For now, both girls wanted their relationship kept a secret. Fear of rejection from friends was what held them in, even though, deep down inside, they were sure they would be ok with it. Maybe, since both girls were growing used to who their are, and who they love, they wanted to make sure this was what they truly wanted. Either way, it was ok with her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been forever since I last updated. I'm in college now, so usually when I write, it's short little things that are quick, and come with sudden bursts of inspiration and they usually get posted that day. I dont really have time to write much anymore. Hopefully I'll get a chance to more often however, because I want to get this story moving along. I hope you like.

* * *

**

From the begining of term, till the Christmas Holidays, it seemed that both Ginny and Hermione were on a constant love high. Both girls managed to even avoid the rumors that started about a month after school started. Neither noticed, or cared to pay attention to them at first. In fact, Ginny had managed to block them out completely, until the one and only Luna Lovegood came to her one evening while Ginny was doing research in the library.

"Ginny, don't you care about those rumors?" She asked slowly.

Ginny raised a delicate eyebrow and dropped her quill,"Rumors? Luna what ever are you talking about?"

"You know, _those_ rumors." She said cocking her head to the side, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"What rumors?" She asked again.

"The rumors about you and Hermione, that you're seeing eachother." She said softly.

Ginny's heart stopped, she was sure of it."HOw do they know?" was all she could say in response to Luna's statements.

Luna raised an eyebrow this time,"So they're right." She paused,"I knew it!"

"Luna, how..how did you know?" Ginny said slowly, "can you tell me that? HOw did you know?"

"It's written all over your faces. I don't care what they think, I think this is the sweetest thing in the world."

That evening, after dinner, Hermione grabbed Ginny to tell her of the rumors. All she could say was that she knew. Trying to keep their cool, they ignored everything as best as they could until Ron stopped them both before they headed to bed. "Ginny. Is it true?" He said slowly,"Are they right?"

Hermione looked at Ron, then at Ginny and she nodded,Ginny whispered a soft "Yes". Harry stood guard behind Ron incase he went off. He didn't, he just turned and went up to the dorm. Harry looked at them both and smiled,"I'm sure he'll get over it. I for one just don't care what you two do in your own time. It makes sense to me." He said, he turned and followed in Ron's path.

By the next day, the rumors were stronger, more fierce, and this time, they had backing. They had admitted it to three people. Ginny was sure Luna could be trusted, however, given Ron's temper and how he has a tendency to shoot off at the mouth, both girls believed Ron could be the reason why things had gotten out.

Later on that evening, Hermione had stumbled upon Ron sitting in front of the fire in the common room. It was only 11, but everyone had cleared out, probably in bed, preparing for exams before Christmas. Hermione, not sure whether or not approaching him would be the best thing at the time, decided at the last possible second, that maybe she should go and talk to him. She wanted to settled things, she didn't want Ron to worry, to hate her, or worse hate Ginny. She approached him slowly, cautiously, and sat down opposite him on the couch.

He looked up and squeaked out a tiny "hey" in her direction.

"Hello." she muttered back.

The air between them grew thick, with Ron staring into the fire, and Hermione staring at him, willing him to speak. "I just want her to be normal." He said finally. "I just want her to be happy, and normal. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Is that what it is Ron? You don't think she's normal? You don't think we're normal?" She asked trying not to raise her voice, trying not to make this situation any more worse. "Do you think that it's wrong, that we're wrong?"

He sat there motionless for a few moments before he shook his head. "No, it's not that. I just want her to have the same opportunities as everyone else. I don't want people to bully or hurt her for her choices, because they are hers and no one elses. I don't want people on her back because she's out there unafraid to live her life in a way she wants. I just don't want her to get her heart broken."

Hermione was touched. She never expected Ron to understand something on such a greater level, something that up until now, she thought Ron hadn't cared about. He understood and was just looking out for her, she was family and Ron wasn't about to let family get hurt. She had nothing to say back to him except for,"Ginny's a strong girl, she can take care of herself. She's not about to let something such as this stop her because a few stupid people feel she's living her life in a wrong or immoral way."

Ron nodded again and looked in her direction once since they began talking,"And so help me Merlin Hermione, if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

She smiled back at him,"I'll keep that in mind."

Just before most of the school left for the Holidays, both girls decided to officially put and end to the rumors. To begin with, they cofirmed them with Lavendar Brown, biggest gossip in the school. Before long, it got out that the two were dating. Now, holding hands, and stealing kisses between classes was a common thing to see in the halls. Their relationship sparked a few coming outs from a few students too petrified to come out before. It was a beautiful thing, to realize they weren't alone.

So inspired, and still reeling from feeling so open, loved and so right, they made a pact. Going home for Christmas, meant telling the family about their relationship.


	5. Chapter 4

**As promised, the next installment in the Hermione/Ginny love story.

* * *

**

With the promises of telling parents still fresh in their minds, Hermione grabbed ahold of Ginny and pulled her back into their empty compartment and shut the door. In a hurry, she kissed her once, twice and then moved in for one last passionate kiss before she'd see her again in a few weeks. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny said, mind still reeling from the kiss. "I can't wait until I see you at the Burrow. We can have privacy then."

"I know." Hermione said with a quick smile. "Just don't forget, our parents have to know."

"I know." Ginny replied. With a quick hug, and another quick kiss, they grabbed their things and met their parents on the platform. It would surely be an interesting holiday.

Hermione wasn't sure how her parents would take finding out their precious, perfect daughter was dating another girl from school. Let alone, a witch. However, being muggles, her parents had been very proud of her, even though she was a witch, one that was accepted to Hogwarts. They had gotten used to the idea of her being one, in fact, they had opened up to a lot of new ideas in the past few years, so she felt she had a slight advantage. Her parents were open to her trying new things, and had encouraged her along the way with her witch studies. They surely would accept and love her now, no matter who she loved.

However, Hermione was a bit scared for Ginny. She loved her, and with all those family members, her being the only girl in the household besides her mother, she was afraid of what would happen to her. However, being witches, doesn't that mean they are a bit more open to things that aren't with the norm? Well, she was sure Mr. Weasley was. He was always into muggle items, trying to figure out exactly how they worked. He was a curious man, very open minded, she felt he atleast had to go with the idea of Ginny loving another girl. Besides, Fred and George already know. They are happy and are very supportive of the two. They don't care who Ginny loves, or what she does in her own time. However, as her parents helped her load things into their car for the ride home, she was still so afraid of either side, not accepting the other and their decision and she'd never be comfortable if either side shunned the other.

As the days passed, Ginny tried and tried to grab her parents at a great time. Hermione would be arriving at the Burrow in less than five days and she hadn't gotten a chance to relay the news to her parents. With her mother out doing last minute shopping, and her father taking care of the latest pranks against some unsuspecting muggle's, that meant late hours for them both, and less time for Ginny to get ahold of them to talk. With a sudden burst of inspiration, she grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and penned a quick letter.

_Mum & Dad,  
I need to talk to you two when you have a spare moment. It's rather important.  
Love,  
Ginny_

She folded it carefully and placed it in her parents bedroom and waited for someone to notice that Ginny had some news.

As her parents prepared the last minute prepartions for Christmas, Hermione grabbed them,"When you're not busy, I have something important that I need to talk to you two about. It shouldn't take long." She said.

Her mother nodded, and her father threw a sidelong glance at her. She trembled,"Give us a moment dear, have a seat in the kitchen. There are some fresh cookies in there."

She sat alone in the kitchen for a few minutes, listening to her parents chattering. Eventually, it turned to whispers and she tried to listen as closely as possible, but found it rather difficult. Seconds later, her mother entered the kitchen, followed by her father that avoided looking at either and took a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee. She watched as her mother looked at her father and then back at her,"What is it you have to tell us dear?"

Taking a deep breath, she suddenly wasn't sure she could do this. It was too fast, too soon, what if her and Ginny didn't last? NO! They would, everything would work out. Ginny was worth her parents knowing. She couldn't lie, Ginny wasn't worth a lie. "I've been seeing someone from school." She said slowly not looking either of her parents in the eye. "Someone that you both know."

Her mother never took her eyes off Hermione and that just made her more and more nervous. Her father would look at her now and again, but never staring. "Well?" Her mother said. "Who is it?"

"It's Ginny Weasley mom. I'm gay." The words left her mother before she had time to think. Suddenly, the room felt tight, the air thickened. This was the day of reckoning. Neither said anything. Her mother looked at her, and at her father, back and forth. It continued for several seconds and she felt like she might go crazy.

"Hermione, I can't say I'm happy with your choice, but we knew. I could tell something was up her mother said. "I could tell just by the way you looked at her. It wasn't like the way friends should look at eachother."

"Y-you're not mad?" Hermione stammered.

"Well, I'm certainly not happy." Her mother said. "You're old enough to make you're own decisions. I just want you to know however, when Ginny comes here, she has to sleep in another room. That's just the way it is. And certainly, that means, we have a lot of getting used to this to do. You understand?"

"I'm still the same person." Hermione said."I dont want that to change how you think of me." She felt strong, she was pushing to be accepted. She needed acceptance from her parents atleast.

"I," her mother started and then looked at her father,"we, understand that. It's just, you want and expect certain things for your children and when it's not something you want, it takes awhile to get used to it. We don't think of you any less, you're still our daugther."

Just as Ginny was working on putting things away from school for break, her mother knocked on the door,"Ginny? Ginny! You said you needed to talk to us?" Her mother peeked in through the crack in the door.

"Um, yes." She said.

"Everything alright?"

Ginny could only nod in return as they made their way down the steps and found themselves in the kitchen with her mother drinking tea and her father looking at The Daily Prophet. There was silence for a few minutes, aside from the fact her father would tut every few seconds at something he had just read.

Never being the kind of person to be great with words, and a need to break the silence, she just blurted out,"I'mgayandI'mdatingHermione."

Next thing you know, her mother's cup crashed to the floor and shattered into several pieces with her mother only able to say,"Oh dear." And her father only pulled down the newspaper giving him enough room to look at her. His eyes only showed not giving her a chance to see the expression on his face.

For the next several minutes, they fired questions at her left and right. She answered them as best as she couldn, telling her parents, everything. From the moment she realized she was gay, to the day she and Hermione started dating, up until the last moment she saw Hermione on the train, promising that eachother's parents must know the truth.

When the questions stopped coming, her mother busied herself cleaning up her broken teacup while her father went back to reading the newspaper. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No." her mother said,"I could never be mad at you for that. Being mad at someone because they love differently is just mad. It will just take some used to, that's all."

When neither said anything to her, she left to write Hermione a letter, with Hermione doing the same. Maybe Christmas would be alright after all.


End file.
